Chaos Of The Mind
by Aadriel
Summary: Lily Evans’ best friend is James Potter's twin, Jen. Lily stays with them in the holidays, which, thankfully, is almost over. Lily & James are forced together and neither would be able to imagine what is to come
1. Goodmorning Potter

**Goodmorning Potter**

'I love you Lily.' James whispered in her ear, squeezing her tightly. 'I love you too James.' Lily answered, squeezing him back. James bent down and kissed her.

Lily Evans awoke one morning after a rather peculiar dream about James Potter, who was also in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. James was the twin brother of Lily's best friend, Jennifer Potter. The Potter's lived on the street adjoining the one the Evans' lived on. Lily shook her head, doing two things in the process, waking herself up slightly and pushing the dream about James to the back of her head. Lily yawned and stretched then got out of her bed, still tired. Slowly Lily walked into her private bathroom and got in the shower.

Half an hour later Lily was wide awake… and clean. She had only one thing left to do. Lily held up her favourite pink top and looked at herself in the full-length mirror before putting it on. She opened her second draw and got out a pair of white jeans then bent down and searched for her sneakers to go with the rest of the outfit. Lily pulled on her jeans then tied up the sneakers and stood up, smiling at her reflection. Her waist length thick auburn hair was tied up in a ponytail; her sparkling emerald green eyes were bright with the morning sun. Lily's smile grew. She was the most popular girl at Hogwarts, and now she was going to prove it…again.

Lily walked down her street quickly then turned and walked down another street towards the Potter's house, Lily did this nearly every day of the holidays. It was practically part of her daily routine. Lily stopped in front of a well-manicured garden and walked up the tree-lined path to the huge white marble mansion that awaited her, stepping up between the marble pillars to the massive front doors of the Potters' house. Lily smiled to herself and wondered what Jennifer was wearing that day.

_The Potters House_

Lily knocked again and stood waiting patiently. She had already knocked three times. Suddenly a very tired and annoyed looking James flung open one of the front doors wearing only a towel around his waist. Lily noticed how toned his upper body was with a smile, then realized what she was doing and shook her head to clear her thoughts. James had obviously been playing a lot of Quidditch. James blushed slightly and mumbled for Lily to come in.

"Hello James, how are you today?" Lily asked walking into the Potters' Entrance Hall.

"I've only just woken up and was about to take a shower _actually_." James answered tiredly.

"Well sooorrrrry!" Lily bit back angrily "Just tell me where Jen is then I'll leave your royal highness to go wash his-self, and it smells like you need it too!"

"Yeah whatever, Little Miss I'm-So-Smart. Jen is up in her room, sleeping I believe. And at least I smell like a normal person who showers every day. Unlike you who smells as though you've accidentally walked straight through a car wash." James retorted getting slightly angry himself.

"'I'm surprised you know what a car wash is!" Lily huffed then stalked off down the hallway. James sighed and messed up his hair before walking off to have his long awaited shower.

"JEN! WAKE UP!" Lily shouted and chucked another pillow at Jennifer.

"Mmnphmnbmd." Jen mumbled and rolled onto her stomach picking up a pillow and hiding her head under it to try and block out Lily's voice. Lily grabbed the pillow, chucked it away and rolled Jen over.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Lily said pulling the blanket down to Jen's ankles.

"ButIDonWanna!" Jen said jumbling her words together and rolling over again. Lily got off the bed, walked over to the window, and opened the curtains quickly while shouting "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" Really happily. Jen groaned then sat up and blinked.

"Fine, fine I'm up!" Jen said and stood up, walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes before walking into her bathroom to have a quick shower.

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! I decided that this story REALLY needed to be re-done… and fast. I hope it's better now. It was a bit too preppy and weird before, I don't understand why exactly the weird and preppy got 70 good reviews but hey. Well anyway, here we go. Thankyou to everyone who has read the "new" story this far, you're all very nice. I want to know what you think of this new version so please review for me! THE SECOND CHAPTER IS LONGER Please review for me. Thanks! Love,

Saz


	2. What's With James Today?

**What's With James Today?**

Jen walked out of her bathroom in a light blue top, a black mini-skirt and her light blue sneakers slowly towel drying her shoulder-blade length black hair which (Thank god!) was not the traditional black messy Potter hair.

"So have you seen James yet?" Jen asked while standing in front of the mirror brushing her now partly-dry hair. Lily sniffed.

"Unfortunately, yes I have. What's with James today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I asked him how he was today and he was all like "Great until you came along. I was about to go take a shower." " Lily mimicked.

"He said that?" Jen asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well not those _exact _words but close enough."

"You know how James is in the mornings." Jen said, laughing.

"Yeah well." Lily said huffing.

"Maybe you should ask James if you two can truce? Our parents aren't home so we'll have to find our own way over to Diagon Alley, and James is coming with us. He still needs to get his school stuff too."

"Great…" Lily said rolling her eyes. "Fine I'll ask if we can truce."

"Good Girl!" Jen said, smiling.

"Quiet you!" Lily said glaring at Jen and Jen started glaring back. After a few minutes the door to Jen's bedroom opened and a refreshed-looking James walked in and noticed the two girls glaring at each other. Jen grinned and winked at Lily. Lily grinned back and James rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you this morning Lily." James said obviously trying to restrain himself from saying something rude.

"I'm sorry too." Lily said, also restraining herself. "Let's start the day again, ok?"

"Yeah ok." James answered.

"Goodmorning James. How are you today?" Lily said smiling.

"I'm feeling quite well. How about you?"

"I'm rather fine thankyou." The overly polite words and obvious sarcasm made Jen roll her eyes at the two of them.

"I'm going to have breakfast now. Then we can leave, ok?" Jen asked.

"Ok." James and Lily said at the same time, then glared at each other.

_Diagon Alley_

Fifteen minutes later Jen, Lily and James stood in Diagon Alley.

"So are you going to hang around us all day?" Lily asked James.

"For some of it, yes. But only until Sirius decides to get his lazy ass out of bed, into a shower, and downstairs for breakfast. Then he has to realise we've already left, realise where we've gone, decide to come after us, realise how to get to us, get here, then find us." James answered Lily's question with a smile on his face.

"Ok then looks like you've got Sirius' whole day planned out. How long do you think it'll take him to get here?" Lily asked again.

"Ummm…" James muttered, calculating it in his head. "All up I have around…an hour and a half till Sirius gets here." James said.

"You forgot how long it'll take him to find the fireplace and the floo powder." Jen added

"But surely he knows where his own fireplace is? And what about Remus and Peter?" Lily asked, confused.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Sirius ran away a few days ago, he's now living at our place." Jen said

"SERIOUSLY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Lily shouted. Then blushed as people stared at her.

"Well it wasn't exactly my fault was it? I mean you've been away with you're parents in Germany for the past week!" Jen retorted.

"And Petunia unfortunately. She ruined the whole trip. But that still doesn't answer my other question: What about Remus and Peter?" Lily said calming down slightly.

"Remus and Peter have already bought all their stuff." James said, deciding that he hadn't said anything for awhile.

"Oh, ok then. Well where too first?" Lily asked looking around Diagon Alley.

"Gringotts. I have to get out some money." Jen answered.

"Same." James and Lily said at the same time, then glared at each other (again). _I have to be nice to this… this… arrogant... idiot for another hour and a half!_ Lily thought. _But he does seem a bit…different since last year. Nicer._ Said that ever annoying other little voice in Lily's head. _Shutup!_ The other voice said. The annoying little voice didn't answer.

**Author's Note**

Thankyou to the two people who have reviewed so far! _FF_ and _i luv Lupin AND Potter_ i love you, you make me feel special. Just for you I have put up the second chapter early! YAY! I appreciate it a lot! Just so you know NEVER tell ANYONE if you hear the little voice! Otherwise the men in long white coats usually pay you a visit! Please tell me what you think of this chapter and the first chapter, I don't mind being flamed, I mean I don't like it, but it can help! (Constructive criticism!) Please review! PLEASE! Love,

Saz


	3. Shopping With The Potters

**Shopping With The Potters**

"You have to try this on!" Lily exclaimed to Jen looking at the pale blue gown in the window of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"There is _no way_ I'm being dragged into _another_ clothes shop! Can't we go to Flourish and Blotts to get our school books already?" James said, getting annoyed.

"NO! Only _after_ Jen has tried this on, it's our last year and we need nice things to wear. Stop complaining James at least we aren't going underwear shopping. It'll only take five minutes!" Lily answered, getting slightly annoyed herself.

"Fine, but hurry up and promise me if you ever _do_ go underwear shopping, that you wont bring me along!' James said, talking to both Lily and Jen.

"Why would we _want_ to bring you underwear shopping anyway?" Lily said, just as Jen pulled her into Madam Malkin's, leaving James outside rolling his eyes and muttering "_Girls!_"

_Inside Madam Malkin's_

"So what do you think?" Jen asked twirling around in front of Lily.

"I think if you were to wear that to the next ball you'd have the _entire_ male population of Hogwarts looking at you. Except _my_ date of course." Lily answered. _I wonder who that will be._ Lily thought. _Maybe James?_ Lily moaned softly. The annoying little voice was back.

Jen was looking at Lily weirdly but Lily didn't notice, she was too busy trying to ignore what was going on in her head. _I know you like him. We all do. Just admit it. You like James! And he's going to ask you to the next dance. And you'll say yes. _Lily moaned again and said 'I do _not_ like James' softly. By now everybody close to where Lily stood with Jen were staring at her. Lily didn't notice. _Yes you do! And we all know it!_ Lily started banging her head with her fist. Everyone was still staring at her. All Lily's senses were tuned to doing one thing: Getting rid of the annoying little voice. Unfortunately for Lily at that exact moment James had decided to walk in to see why the girls were taking so long. _Luckily_ for Lily the annoying little voice chose to shut up as soon as he walked in. That didn't stop James seeing Lily banging her head with her fist and talking to herself quietly. He actually looked scared. Lily stopped banging her head and talking to herself and sat down on the floor with her eyes closed.

"You need psychological help, has anyone ever told you that?" Jen said still staring at Lily.

"Yeah, you really do." James added. Lily took one look at James standing over her and ran. Jen and James exchanged looks before James turned and walked out of the shop, and Jen walked back into her stall to change out of the gown. The surprised onlookers turned back to they're shopping.

Ten minutes after Lily ran out of Madam Malkin's James and Jen found her standing outside Flourish and Blotts, Jen with an extra shopping bag.

"Lily! I was so worried!" Jen exclaimed. James hung back a bit looking awkward, while Jen walked up to Lily and gave her a hug. "Lils you know we're going to have a talk about all the stuff that happened just then when we get back to my house, don't you? Why don't you sleep over tonight?" Jen said.

"Yeah I know. A sleepover? Yeah, sure, I guess." Lily answered.

"But Lils?" Jen asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Please don't go banging your head like that again."

"Ok!" Lily said, smiling. Sensing that all was ok, James walked up and stood on the other side of Lily.

"So are we going in?" James asked, trying to be nicer in case Lily suddenly decided to run up to a window and play Russian Roulettes… or worse… spontaneously combust.

"Yeah." Lily said quietly, and walked in.

_At Flourish And Blotts_

"Oh my god Jamesie!" Exclaimed a pretty girl that Lily and Jen recognized from the Gryffindor common room. "You absolutely _have_ to fill out this quiz for me!" She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she _also_ had a crush on James.

"What is it for?" Lily asked quickly.

"The Gryffindor Times." She answered coolly, glaring at Lily. "Your sister and her friend can do it too, _if_ they want." She said to James, smiling again.

"Yeah, ok." Lily and James said at the same time. Lily blushed and James rolled his eyes while Jen laughed at them both. The witch glared at Lily, obviously slightly confused.

"O_k_ please follow me." She said to James after a few minutes, smiling. "My name's Anna by the way."

"Hi." James said. Anna led the trio to a small area at the back of Flourish and Blotts where there were 8 single desks in two rows. She led them to the back row and told them to sit down before handing them each a copy of the quiz.

"How big does this quiz have to be!" Jen whispered to Lily who was sitting on her right hand side, while Anna walked away.

"I know! It must be at least five pages! What do they want to know anyway?" Lily whispered back while Anna told them they could start, Lily scanned the first page and tuned out, now in work mode.

"Question One. What is your name?" Lily paused before writing unconsciously "Lily Potter." Jen saw this and accidentally snorted. Lily looked up and saw Jen staring at what she had just written. Lily looked down saw "Lily Potter" and said 'Crap!' she crossed out "Potter" and wrote "Evans" _But it does have a nice ring to it. _Lily groaned. The. Annoying. Little. Voice. Was. Back. She had thought it wouldn't dare turn up again after what it had done to her last time. She decided to try and ignore it.

"Question Two. How old are you?" Lily immediately wrote "16"

"Question Three. Nick Names?" "Lils, Lil, Lila"

"Question Four. Favourite number?""21."

Question Five. Favourite animal?" Lily paused, she had a few favourite animals."Stag." James looked over at Lily's paper and saw this. He almost fainted. _Does she know?_ He thought. Then he remembered that none of the Marauders would have told anyone, especially Lily, _and_ Lily didn't like him, he relaxed.

"Question Six. Favourite Letter?" "P"

"Question Seven. Favourite Flower?" Lily almost laughed out loud as she read that and wrote "Lily" Curious, Lily looked at Jen's paper she had written "Moon Wild Flower." She then looked at James', he had written "Lilies" Lily's stomach did a little flip. She waited for the annoying little voice to say something and sure enough a few seconds later… _I told you that you liked him. He likes you too._ Lily felt like banging her head on something again. _Oh well he's only asked me out like a billion times._ Said the sane part of Lily's mind. _Well why don't you say yes?_ Lily almost did bang her head on something. _Because I don't like him in that way! _Lily smiled. She thought she had won. _Fine, be that way but when you're walking down the aisle to get married to James, remember that I. TOLD. YOU. SO._ The little voice didn't say anything else so Lily continued with the quiz.

_A Lot Of Questions Later_

Lily had become bored of the quiz many questions ago and had decided to find interesting or stupid things to write as answers to equally stupid or irrelevant questions.

"Question Forty-Seven. Do you like the colour Green?""No, it reminds me of Muggle Children's Storybooks where all Witches are ugly and green with warts and evil cackles."

"Question Forty-Eight. Do you like cheese?""Yes, especially blue cheese with purple polka dots and orange stars. (I was being sarcastic by the way.)" Lily smiled. Imagine eating blue cheese with polka dots and stars on it!

"Question Forty-Nine. Was today last night's Tuesday two weeks from now next Millennium?" Lily read the question again, confused. "No it wasn't, today is tomorrow's Tuesday three week's back last Millennium."

"Question Fifty. Who do you like?" Lily didn't realise what she was doing until it was too late "James Potter."

"Question Fifty-One. Why do you like this person?" "I didn't used to. He used to be arrogant, a bully, mean and pathetic. But he seems to have changed. He hasn't asked me out once this year. Probably a record for him. Plus he has a REALLY nice chest…"

"Question Fifty-Two. What do you think when you hear the word cheese?" Lily paused. _Cheese!_"Ummm…I think of bread with golden sparkles on it." Lily paused and flicked through the rest of the questions. _Only 18 more questions to go!_ Lily quickly answered the next 15 questions. _Two more!_

"Question Sixty-Eight. Did you enjoy this quiz?""No, it was pointless and irrelevant."

"Question Sixty-Nine. Do you know what 69 is?""Yes, yes I do. It's a number." James looked over at Lily's last answer and smiled.

"Question Seventy. Do you like the person who asked you to do this quiz?""I guess she's ok, if not a bit up herself."

**Author's Note**

Hey again everyone! I'd just like to say a few things before I hand out praise for the reviews for the revised edition of this story. I decided to put up the third Chapter anyway, the quicker I get back to the Chapter that everyone liked the most "Which happens to be the next chapter!" the more reviews I will get and the quicker I can get back to finishing the story with help from all the lovely reviewers. Ok now for the praise!

FF – I've written more for you, well technically I've re-written more for you :D.

i luv Lupin AND Potter – I liked the idea of James having a twin sister too, that's why I made a story about it. :D Thankyou for reviewing, I want to know what you thought of this Chapter as well!

purtyinpink71121 – Yes James likes Lily, but this is the 7th year, James is a bit sick of Lily being mean to him, and equally angry at himself because he knows it was because of him. Don't worry, that'll all change soon :D.

tropicalpunch9812 – Haha. James isn't "that much" nicer yet. He gets nicer, don't worry. But yeah, you can imagine why Lily would get angry at him.

curvychick- Thankyou for reviewing! I appreciate it muchly. I hope I can get up to the amount of reviews I had last time in the same amount of Chapters, they really do make you feel good and help you when you get stuck!

crazylily – I updated for you! I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter! If you have any idea's as well, either leave them in the review or leave them in my forum. Thanks:D.

Anna – Thankyou! Don't worry, I'm going to keep going. And this time I'm actually going to finish it! If I get stuck you have to help me though:P

NikkyB – Wow. You made me feel so special! Thankyou so much! You're my favourite reviewer of the week:D Thankyou so much! Bet you can't wait for the next Chapter! ;)

Thanks again everyone! I hope for those of you who could somehow not see this chapter that it is fixed now and you can see it! Anyway, remember review equals **_more Chapters_**! So review and you'll get more _and_ I'll praise you! YAY! Praise, The next Chapter is one that everyone seemed to like, where Lily realizes what she accidentally wrote in the quiz! Uh-oh!

The Chapter after that is the one where Lily walks in on James having a shower, so please review and I'll put up the next Chapter 5 for you. :D Love,

Saz


	4. Why Hello Padfoot!

**Why Hello Padfoot! It Seems You've Finally Found Us!**

After doing the quiz and buying their new school books Jen, Lily and James realized that they were rather hungry (especially Jen) so they decided to find something to eat.

"Food!" Jen said smiling. "I love food."

"We noticed." James said, laughing lightly. Lily smiled.

"Ok so where are we going to go?" Lily asked.

"Ice-cream!" Jen answered, her eyes getting bigger at the prospect of eating ice-cream.

"Alright then. We'll go get ice-cream. I wonder what Sirius is doing now?" James said. _Sirius better turn up soon!_ He thought. He had no idea that at that very moment Sirius was stepping into the Potters' fireplace.

Jen put another spoonful of her second chocolate-chip vanilla mint ice-cream in her mouth, contemplating which flavour she should have next.

Lily was having trouble finishing her first huge serving of chocolate and vanilla ice-cream, James was on his fourth vanilla and M&M's special.

This was exactly how Sirius found them twenty minutes later. The trio didn't notice Sirius walking through the door, they were too busy eating.

"Heelllllllooooooooooooo!" Sirius said bouncing up to them and sitting down next to James, rather happily for someone who had woken up recently. James and Lily looked up shocked; Sirius had totally caught them by surprise. Jen still hadn't realized. She was too busy eating.

"Why hello Padfoot! It seems you've finally found us!" James said, shaking Sirius' hand rather enthusiastically.

"Hey Sirius. Padfoot?" Lily said, smiling.

"Why hello Lily, James. Ignore the nicknames Lils." Sirius said, beaming at them both. Then he looked at Jen and his eyes lit up, even though Jen still hadn't acknowledged him and was staring at her ice-cream with a scary passion.

"Jen." Sirius said trying to get Jen's attention. Even though they all knew it was hopeless while Jen was still eating, which would be a while. "Jen!" Jen still didn't answer. "JEN!" Sirius shouted. Jen sat there oblivious to the exasperated Sirius who was sitting across from her.

"JENNIFER! HELLO! YES IT'S ME SIRIUS! HELLO! JEN!" Sirius was now waving his hand in Jen's face but she just looked at her now empty bowl, got up and went to the counter to get another one.

"Oh well. I tired." Sirius said, sighing.

"Yeah but we all knew it's pointless." James answered.

"At least while she's eating." Lily stated.

"Yeah. Hey I just did this quiz for the Daily Prophet. Some young witch called Anna asked me. She was pretty hot! Unfortunately she said she had to leave right after I finished, so I couldn't get her address." Sirius said pretending to look sad.

"Seriously? Sirius she's in Gryffindor!" James asked.

"You mean Siriusly." Lily joked.

"Ha ha ha." Sirius answered. "Is she really? I never noticed her before!"

"Yeah she is. You must be talking about that quiz we all did the quiz just before we came to get ice-cream." James said.

"Yeah just before we bought our school books." Lily said.

"Hey how weird was Question Fifty! Like why would they want to know who we liked?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, hey who did you put Padfoot?" James asked Sirius quietly so Lily couldn't hear.

"Guess who. I mean isn't it sort of obvious?" Sirius whispered back. But just before James could answer Lily went crazy.

"Oh MERLIN! What have I _done_! I can't _believe_ I said that! Oh _Merlin_! They _better_ not put that in the Gryffindor Times!"

"What! What did you say? What's wrong Lils?" Sirius asked a hyperventilating Lily.

"I…the question…James…wrong…didn't mean…wasn't thinking…Daily Prophet…all over school…not true." Lily gasped.

"Wait, which question? What about Prongs? And _what_ will be all over school?" Sirius asked a still hyperventilating Lily while James sat there quietly trying to make sense of what Lily had just said.

"Question 50…James…_all over school_…so stupid!" Lily gasped, not able to form a proper sentence.

"Wait are you trying to tell me that you weren't thinking and you put down Prongsie here as the person you liked under Question 50?" Sirius said smiling so widely that James forgot what Lily had just said, and what it meant.

"Yeah…mistake…not…true…school…fans…Prongsie?" Lily wheezed.

"I'm sure it was a mistake Lils. Don't worry about it. I doubt it'll be all over school. So just calm down. Stop hyperventilating and eat the rest of your ice-cream. And as I said before, don't mind the nicknames!" Sirius comforted Lily while Jen walked back with a sundae.

"SIRIUS! Hey! I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't see you there! How long _have_ you been sitting there?" Jen asked, sitting down opposite Sirius again. "Oh and James, Florean Fortescue said he has something for you."

"He does? Ok well I better go find him." James said standing up and walking away.

"I've been sitting here since just before you walked over to get your sundae. And Lily here just had an attack after she remembered who she put down under Question 50 of the Gryffindor Times Quiz." Sirius said, jerking his head towards Lily who had her head in her hands and was shaking slightly.

"Ok Lils, who _did_ you put under Question 50?" Jen asked. "And sorry about not seeing you there Sirius. You know what I'm like when there's food around."

"Yeah it's ok. We all know that talking to you won't work." Sirius said, waving off the apology.

"I…I p-put d-down J-Jam-mes." Lily stuttered.

"Oh." Jen said. "Ok well um…Sirius I think I'll take Lily home now. You can have my sundae. I think she needs some time away from James. You know." Jen said, helping Lily to stand up and walking her out of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour.

"Boy do I ever know." Sirius said softly, and dipped his spoon into the sundae waiting for James to come back.

_Back At The Potters'_

"Ok Lils. Calm down and take another sip of water." Jen said, pushing Lily to have some more water to calm down her nerves. Jen and Lily were in Jen's room sitting on the floor with nail polish surrounding them, doing their nails and talking.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I mean, before I left I hated James with a passion. He was so stuck-up and mean, and he was always asking me out and I just got so sick of him. And then that morning when he opened the door for me, I decided to be nice for once. Oh and he has _such_ a nice chest. And then he was rude to me. For once in his life he got angry at _me_. And I was caught off-guard. So I got angry at him _again_ and then I came up to find you. And there's this annoying little voice in my head and it kept telling me that I liked James. (A/N – Whoops! Did Lily just make a BIG mistake in telling Jen about the little voice? Well I'm not going to tell you! You'll just have to keep reading and see:P) That's why I went crazy in Madam Malkin's. I didn't mean to. And I'm surprised that the little voice didn't say anything when I wrote that I liked James. So I didn't realise what I wrote. I just revealed to the whole entire Hogwarts population that I might like James Potter!" Lily said in a rush. Jen sat there and listened to Lily quietly, processing what had happened and thinking of ways to help her friend. Of course, all the Marauders and Jen knew that Lily liked James, and had for a little while. But Lily hadn't been ready to face the facts.

"Your heart decides who it likes and who it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do. It does it on its own, when you least suspect it, or even when you don't want it to." Jen said solemnly. Lily looked at Jen gratefully. Jen had always been there for Lily, through all the hard times. And Lily had always been there for Jen. They fought once in a while, but the fights never lasted long.

"Thankyou Jen! But what should I do? I don't think I'm ready for a relationship with James, and I want to see how he treats me and others at Hogwarts, if he has really changed then he'll stop bullying people. I know he'll never stop bullying Snape. I mean it _is_ Snape were talking about. But the other people. I want to know how he treats them.' Lily spilled all her thoughts to Jen, she needed comfort and to get that comfort and her life fixed up she would need to tell Jen everything.

"Wait awhile. Like, ages. I know it'll be hard but face it, James can wait, he _has_ been waiting." Jen answered.

"I guess." Was all Lily could say, just as James and Sirius walked in.

"We just wanted to know if you girls want a wake-up call in the morning, so we can catch the train on time." James asked, mainly talking to Jen.

"No, we'll be fine." Lily said quietly.

"Alright then." Sirius said, and he and James walked out.

"Who do You like?" Lily asked Jen, realizing that she didn't actually know.

"Um…Remus." Jen said smiling.

"_Serious_?" Lily said, grinning.

"Siriusly." Jen answered, Lily smiled.

"Hey does James still like me?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't talk about you much anymore. Does Remus like _me_?" Jen said.

"I don't know. I've been on holidays. I haven't had time to talk to him." Lily answered.

"Hmmm…" Jen said, wondering out loud.

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! Well this chapter is very random, isn't it :D The next Chapter is the one where Lily walks in on James in the shower. YAY! It's also the Chapter where they get on the Hogwarts Express! YAY! I was getting quite bored with the Diagon Alley stuff.

No Name – Thankyou for reviewing :D

nana - There were some problems with the third Chapter, but it's all ok now :D

Radcliffegirl1 – Wow! Thankyou so much! You are also my favourite reviewer of the week :D

Whitelight72 – Don't worry, I will :D

NikkyB – Hehehe. Yes I know. It was quite a random sentence wasn't it. It's not supposed to make any sense. Hehe.

crazylily – Sure you could wait for 20 reviews! It was only 2 more:D But your going to have a wait now. 35 reviews… :(

Lela - Thankyou! And don't worry, I will write more, this is going to be relatively long, yay!

Katkit - I appreciate the review, thanks!

Are there any idea's for the Chapter after the next? When they actually get to Hogwarts? I'm a bit stuck there. Help! Help Me! I hope you liked it. Please review for me. I'm being evil and only putting up the next Chapter after 35 reviews. I mean it. I won't put it up until I get those reviews. Even if the review is just one word! So…

REVIEW! Love,

Saz


	5. The Shower Incident & Hogwarts Express

**The Shower Incident And The Hogwarts Express **

Lily opened her eyes. Soft sunlight was streaming through the opened curtains.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh" Lily heard Jen mumble from next to her. Lily got out of bed and checked her watch. It was 6:00am. Lily groaned. She hated mornings.

Lily walked over to Jen's mirror and looked at herself. Her auburn hair was slightly fuzzy, her lime green satin boxers were crumpled and her yellow sleeping t-shirt was a bit too small. Lily turned away from the mirror and opened her trunk taking out her hairbrush and quickly brushing through her hair. She didn't want to walk around the house with fuzzy hair.

Lily looked at Jen who was still half asleep curled up in a ball, and decided not to wake her to ask if she could use her bathroom. Jen would need to stumble into the bathroom when she bothered to get up. Instead, Lily decided to use the corridor bathroom. Lily took her towel and her clothes that she'd chosen for that day and tiptoed out of Jen's room closing the door quietly behind her. Lily walked slowly down the corridor; she couldn't hear anything so she assumed that everyone else was asleep, being 6am and all.

Lily stumbled and dropped her towel then bent down to pick it up, she thought she heard something but decided it was nothing. Lily looked up, she was one door away from the bathroom. Lily quickly covered the distance between her and the bathroom door and pushed it open softly so as not to wake anyone half-asleep. She turned around after her and closed it quietly, put her stuff down on the chair and turned in the direction of the shower.

_The Shower Incident_

Lily's mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe it. _Out of all the things that could've happened_, Lily thought.

James was standing in front of her fully naked having a shower, he hadn't noticed her yet. Lily's mind was shouting at her to get out before he noticed her, but her senses weren't that quick. Lily stood rooted to the spot noting how toned and adorable James' body was, how his hair actually looked partially tame under the water. James turned around; his eyes closed and tipped his head back under the stream of water. Lily looked at James' toned chest again and all she could think about was how adorable he was_. And how well endowed he is, Yes it's me, and you better not do anything stupid or James will realise you're here and your fun will be ruined._ Lily almost groaned, but took the Annoying Little Voice's advice and kept quiet. James tilted his head forward again and Lily regained her senses, she needed to get out, and fast. Unfortunately for Lily, James opened his eyes at that exact moment and saw her staring at him; he stared at her, his mouth hanging open. A few minutes later James regained his senses and turning the tap off he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Lily closed her mouth and obviously looked a bit put out at the towel around James' waist. James was blushing furiously. Lily turned around and James stepped out of the shower but instead of putting on some more clothes, he stood there thinking of things he could say to make the situation better for both of them.

"Alright Lily. Since you've seen me, it's only fair that I get to see you." James said, laughter in his voice (A/N – Is it even possible to have laughter in your voice?) Lily turned around and stared at him unbelievingly.

"You _cant_ be serious!" Lily whispered to James.

"Of course I'm serious! It's not every day someone gets to see one of the Marauders naked." James said seriously.

"Oh that's a funny joke. It's not every day that someone gets to see _Lily Evans_ naked." Lily said, grabbing her stuff and starting to walk out.

"Lily! Wait! Ok well you don't have to show me your body, yet. I have another plan." Lily turned around and looked at James skeptically.

"Yet? And I don't like the sound of this plan." Lily said, sticking her nose in the air disdainfully.

"Yes well I said yet because one day you will want to show me your body. And my plan isn't that bad." James said smiling angelically.

"_ME_ Lily Evans. _Wanting_ to show _YOU_, James Potter _my_ body! That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. You may as well tell me this plan, and why were you using the corridor bathroom instead of your bathroom?"

"Yes, _you_ show me _your_ body. And no it's not that funny. The plan is, in return for having seen my body, you go on a date with me." James said completely serious.

"It is funny. James did you just ask me out?" Lily said, not realizing that James was walking slowly towards her, or that he hadn't answered her last question.

"I do believe I did." James said, stopping a few feet away from Lily.

"Oh. Well I guess it's only fair because of what I saw just then. But only one date mind you. And this does _not_ mean anything." Lily said, regaining her regal, snobby, disdainful air that she usually carried around James.

"Thankyou, and in answer to your last question, my bathroom door wouldn't open no doubt thanks to Sirius." James said, stepping closer to Lily.

"Oh… well… remind me to have a talk to Sirius, and James?"

"Yes?"

"You have a _really_ nice body." Lily said and walked out of the corridor bathroom quickly leaving James standing there trying to understand what Lily had just said.

"JEN!" Lily screamed, exasperated. Lily was sitting on Jen's bed drying her auburn hair and watching her friend pace around the room.

"What?"

"_Stop pacing_! You're annoying me. Well what should I do?"

"Well you can't very well ignore James if you're going out with him." Jen said, sitting down abruptly on the floor.

"It's only one date; it doesn't mean we'll be going on like another date or anything."

"Are you sure Lily? I mean you did admit that you like him."

"Well. I don't know, I'll see. I still want to see how he acts at school, you know, if he has changed."

"Fair enough. Hurry up Lils we have to go eat breakfast, and I'm really hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"That's not the point!"

"I'm almost done." Lily said and stood up putting the towel back in the bathroom.

"Breakfast Lily! Breakfast is waiting!"

"I know. Why don't you help? And then maybe you could get to breakfast quicker." Trying to pull her trunk out the door.

"I'll help you." James said walking through Jen's door and picking up the other end of Lily's trunk.

"Thanks." Lily said, blushing slightly.

"No problem. Where do you want this exactly?" James asked while the trio walked down the stairs hauling Lily's trunk.

"Uh, near the door I guess."

"Ok."

"Jen why don't you go to breakfast now?" Lily asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok!" Jen said and skipped into the kitchen happily.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said about my body?" James asked. Lily blushed.

"Yes. Why?"

"No real reason. Too bad I won't be able to say that to you anytime soon." James said slyly.

"Well you never know." Lily said mysteriously and walked into the kitchen, James following her quickly.

_On The Hogwarts Express_

"Lily! Jen!" Two girls squealed as Lily and Jen walked into the third last compartment of the train.

"Hey Amica! Hey Elspeth!" Lily said, running up to her friends and hugging them warmly.

"Hi girls!" Jen said putting her trunk away and sitting down. "I'm so hungry!"

"We know." Lily, Amica and Elspeth said at the same time.

"So what did you do all holiday's Mica?" Lily asked Amica. Amica had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes, Amica was always high and loved to party.

"Ugh! It was _so_ horrible! My parents made me stay in this chateau in France the _whole_ holidays!" Amica said, clearly very annoyed about it.

"How about you Ely?" Lily said, turning to Elspeth. Who had her chestnut brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, her hazel eyes shining brightly at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts.

"Visiting some cousins over in America."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Lily answered.

"What happened to you in the holidays Lils?" Mica asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. There was that holiday of course." Mica and Ely nodded, Lily had told them about that already.

"Then I spent some time at Jen's house." Lily said, blushing a bit. Unfortunately for Lily, Mica and Ely noticed.

"Oooohhhhhh. What happened at Jen's house Lily?" Mica asked, leaning forward.

"Uh."

"Yes? Does it have to do with James?" Ely asked.

"Well yes actually, it does."

"What happened!" Mica and Ely said at the same time. Jen didn't say anything, she was too busy eating.

"Well see it was really weird at first…" Lily said, launching into a detailed explanation of what had happened to her at the Potters' house. "And then I said yes, because it was only fair after what I'd seen. And I certainly wasn't going to show him everything."

"So your going out with James?" Mica asked.

"I guess I am."

"Wow, even after all of those fights and everything you two still manage to make it all up and get together." Ely said.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Someone said from the doorway. Ely, Mica and Lily turned around and saw the Marauders standing in the doorway; it was Remus who spoke. Jen was still eating.

"It is." Mica and Ely said at the same time then glared at each other. Lily laughed, the four were so close that they even did the same things at the exact same time.

"I don't think it's _that_ amazing, I mean it was bound to happen, I'm just too sexy to be ignored." James said walking into the compartment and sitting down next to Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully.

"You're just so sexy James." Lily said sarcastically.

"I know I am. Hang on a second! You were joking!"

"No _really_."

"That's not fair; you're going out with me."

"Not yet I'm not." Lily said, smiling sweetly. James sulked. The other Marauders sniggered and James glared at them.

"Why don't you guys come and sit down?" Mica asked the Marauders.

"Yeah I have to leave soon anyway." Lily said, as the Hogwarts Express started moving.

"Me too." Remus added.

"I'm hungry." Jen said.

"You just ate!" Peter exclaimed.

"I know. I can't help being hungry."

"You should stop eating Jen, you'll get fat." Ely said and Sirius sniggered.

"That's what I told her." Lily added.

"When did you tell me that?"

"I…I can't remember."

"I'm sure." Jen answered.

"I better be going now." Remus said and stood up.

"Same" Lily said, also standing up. James didn't move. "James, move."

"No. Not until you give me my kiss goodbye."

"What! You must be crazy! Were not going out yet James, and I am _so_ not kissing you!"

"Yes you are."

"No I am _not_." Lily said and shoved James out of her way before stalking out of the compartment, Remus hurrying after her. Jen shook her head slowly; she knew Lily's resistance was wearing thin.

_A Few Hours Later_

"This is _so_ boring!" Lily moaned as she and Remus patrolled the compartments together.

"I know, you've already told me that."

"I know I've already told you that. It's just so boring I can't help it."

"I know, you've told me that too."

"I know."

"Will you please stop saying I know, it's really starting to annoy me."

"I know."

"Lily!"

"Sorry Remus."

"It's ok. Just don't say it again because it really was starting to annoy me."

"I know…I mean… ok." Lily said, smiling.

"So how exactly did this whole thing about you and James start? He won't tell us."

"It's just like James not to tell his friends something because it's embarrassing for him." Lily muttered.

"Why is it embarrassing?"

"Because I walked in on him having a shower."

"You _what_!"

"I walked in on him having a shower."

"Was he naked?"

"Yes. Why do you want to know? Have you got a secret crush on James?"

"Lily! I can't even believe you just said that! Of course I don't have a crush on James I'm a guy, he's a guy and we're both friends!" Remus exclaimed, horrified.

"I'm sure. You mean 'special friends' don't you?"

"I don't!"

"I believe you." Lily said, smirking.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Fine then."

"I told you I believed you." Lily said, smiling angelically.

"Yes you did. But you don't."

"But I d…" Lily started, but was cut short by a hand right in front of her face. Slowly the hand dropped down to reveal James' smiling face. Lily groaned.

"I've been looking for you!" James said happily.

"Great." Lily said rolling her eyes and pumping her fist in the air unenthusiastically, Remus sniggered.

"I knew you would be happy to see me!" James said, totally missing the sarcasm.

"Yeah I'm thrilled. Now what do you want?"

"I wanted to see you."

"That's nice to know James, but if you hadn't realized I'm on duty here. You can come drool over me later."

"Sure! Wait a second… That was an insult!" James said looking at Lily suspiciously.

"No really, now go find Sirius and have a sculling competition or something."

"Sculling competition eh. PAADDFFFOOOTTTTT." James shouted, running in the direction of the cabin.

"What's with the nicknames!" Lily asked Remus.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Ok… well let's stop all this completely useless arguing and pretend to patrol around, then we can go back to the compartment." Lily said holding up a hand and examining her nail polish.

**Author's Note**

Ok! Well thank you so much to everyone who reviewed so quickly! Like I said, you review quickly and I put up the next Chapter quickly! YAY! I haven't finished with the Hogwarts Express yet, but they do reach Hogwarts next Chapter. I made this Chapter extra long for you all, so feel special...

Like I said though, I'm a bit stuck for ideas once they get to Hogwarts, so any ideas would be greatly appreciated! One thing I can tell you is that there is a big twist coming up soon. Well, relatively big anyway. So yes, thank you for the reviews, I'd put in a note thanking everyone personally but you wanted this Chapter quickly, so I'll just thank everyone in a long line:D

**_Thankyou_** to Cass, Tentacious, MeMe, Marauder Maison, **crazylily**, **Fairyprincess21**, **curvychick**, **han**, **SugerCoatedStrawberry**, **tropicalpunch9812**, **Deirdre4**, riduculouslyriddikulus (You'll find out soon), **i luv Lupin AND Potter**, Danii Girl, Katalina, Jan Jan, Twirl,

Thanks for all the reviews! I like reviews. Mainly because they make me feel special, and because they help me make the story better. Thanks again everyone! You're going to love the next Chapter! (Once I actually finish it :D) So PLEASE REVIEW! I'm only putting the next one up after 55 reviews! Just to give you all a challenge. I really really love this Chapter so I really want to know what you all think! Please…

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** Love,

Saz


	6. Arrival At Hogwarts

**Arrival At Hogwarts**

"Lily?" James asked.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

Remus looked at Jen, Jen looked at Remus. They both knew what the other was thinking; Lily and James had been saying those exact same words for the past half an hour, and they were getting sick of it.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

"Will you two shut up?" Remus said, finally cracking.

"No." James said huffily.

"Awww Jamesie! You look so cute when you do that!" Lily said playfully.

"Really?" James said, moving closer to her. "Does it turn you on?" James asked, seductively.

"Oh yeah…" Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Were you being sarcastic?" James asked.

"No." Lily said, lying. Why was it that all sarcasm seemed to pass straight over James's head? She sighed and stood up.

"I may as well go now…" Lily said.

"Go where?" James asked her.

"Around."

"Can I come?"

"I guess so." Lily said, a bit unsure.

"Score!" James said and stood up, following Lily out of the compartment. "Where exactly are you going?"

"Uh…the girl's change rooms." Lily said, smiling slightly.

"Ohhhhhh!" James said grinning like an idiot. "Can I come in!"

"No!" Lily said. James looked down, a bit disappointed.

"Why not?"

"It's a _girls'_ change room!" Lily told him exasperatedly.

"But…"

"Get over it James, you can wait outside."

"Fine then." James said, walking next to Lily.

"Disappointed at all?" Lily asked him casually.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because… I want you Lily! I want you bad…" James' voice deepened to a sexy drawl as he pushed her up against the wall, his mouth hovering a few inches from Lily's.

"Is that right James?" Lily said, looking into his eyes.

"Yes." He said his voice still low. "I want you Lily. I want you right now."

"Right now?" Lily asked.

"Yes…" James said, and lowered his lips to hers, making her gasp at the warmth of his kiss. James hand moved to the buttons of her school blouse. Lily realized what was happening and slapped James lightly on the cheek.

"Well too bad, is that all you ever think about?" Lily asked him, continuing her walk towards the girls' change room. James hurried after her.

"No! Not all the time. I have Quidditch to think about, and you of course. I only think about sex every…" James did a quick calculation in his mind "3 minutes…"

"3 minutes! My god you're obsessed."

"Hey it's not just me! Every guy thinks the same way!"

"Yeah, sure." Lily said.

"I'm sorry." James said sincerely. Lily stopped and looked at him funny. "What?"

"It's just… Oh never mind." Lily said, and continued walking.

"Ok. Um…Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

"Please don't start that again." James whined.

"Fine." Lily sighed, and stopped outside the girls' change room door. "Now, you wait here and _don't_ come in!" Lily said, already knowing that James was at least going to try and get a peek.

"I won't!" James said. Lily didn't know whether he meant he wasn't going to wait there, or if he wasn't going to come in. She knew which one she thought it was.

"Stay." Lily said, and smiled before she opened the door.

"Lilllleeeeeeee" Said a voice, in a low sexy drawl. Lily jumped and turned around; she was in her underwear only. James stood just behind her, obviously liking what he saw.

"James! What are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay outside the change room!"

"I couldn't help myself! I just couldn't bear the thought of you being alone…in your underwear…or possibly naked…in the change room, one door away." James said, still in the low sexy drawl.

"James! You couldn't help yourself hey. Well here you go," she said, stepping back a pace, "I'm in my underwear and your standing there watching me."

"I know." James said, smiling seductively. "But I'm sure you would look so much better with your underwear off…"

"James! I can't believe you just said that."

"Well believe it, because I just did." James said, quickly covering the space between him and Lily. Lily's heartbeat quickened and her breathing grew heavier.

"James…" Lily moaned at the closeness of him.

"Are you wanting something?" James asked her seductively.

"Yes!" She said, and pulled him to her by his school tie.

"Mmmmm." James mumbled, leaning down and kissing her. Lily pulled James' tie off quickly.

"Well someone's in the mood aren't they?" James said, helping Lily take his shirt off.

"Muchly so. And you better…" Lily threatened.

"I better?"

"Just shut up and kiss me again!" Lily said, growing impatient as her hormones raged.

"Feisty. I like it!" James said, taking no time to start kissing Lily again, and deepening the kiss. Lily gasped and moaned as James quickly got his pants off and pressed up against her, kissing her again. Lily's hand moved to James' back and pulled him even closer to her. James undid Lily's bra and threw it to the floor, not really caring where it went. Then started kissing her neck, moving slowly down to her chest, Lily moaned as James hit a bunch of nerves at the base of her neck. James sighed at Lily's obvious pleasure. Lily's breathing grew heavier. James was just about to go further when the door creaked open a bit.

"Lily?" Jen's voice floated in, followed by her head. Then she saw James. Without his shirt on, without his pants on, standing in his _boxers_. Then she saw Lily's school clothes, and her normal clothes, and her bra on the floor. Lily's face, bright red, poked out from behind James' shoulder.

"Hey Jen." Lily said shakily.

"Hey Lils." Jen answered, her face going a brighter shade of red. "I'll give you a second."

"Thanks." Lily said, as Jen closed the door. Lily rested her head on James' shoulder, and sighed.

"I guess were going to have to continue this later?"

"I guess so." Said James. "Damn shame though."

"Mmhmmm?"

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever done it before?"

"Done what?" Lily asked, picking up her bra, and putting it on. Then walking over to her school clothes, and starting with them.

"Had sex, have you ever done it before?" James asked, nervously.

"Why?" Lily asked, flushing slightly.

"Just asking."

"No actually, I haven't."

"Oh. I thought so. But I wasn't sure."

"Why James?"

"Because, I want your first time to be special."

"Oh thanks. I didn't know you cared." Lily said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious Lils." Lily looked at James, and saw that he was in fact, being completely serious (for once).

"Why? You never cared with any of the other girls you screwed." Lily said haughtily.

"But your different. I only screwed them because I wanted a screw. I actually like you Lily, and I never want to hurt you, and I never want to lose you. I want your first time to be special. Not in the Hogwarts Express girls change room." Lily looked at James, A tear in her eye.

"James…" Lily said, and James pulled her to him and hugged her close to him. Lily started crying.

"What's wrong? Lily? Why are you crying?" James asked, looking utterly confused and worried.

"It's n-nothing James. I-I'm fine. Don't worry."

"But I am worried! I don't want to see you cry. I don't want to see you hurt. I…"

"I've been mean to you all these years, thinking you were a conceited asshole. And then by accident, we get together, and I learn just how nice you are. I feel so stupid!" Lily said, sobbing.

"Lily, I _was_ a conceited asshole back then. Majorly. I knew what I was doing, and I didn't see anything wrong with it. I've changed. I don't know why or how. But I've changed. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Lily hugged James close.

"Thank you." She said, before getting some make up out of her bag and trying to fix up the damage the crying had done to her features.

"I don't know why you bother to put that on. You look sexy enough as you are." James said seriously.

"There is no way I'm going out there looking like this!" Lily said, smiling. "I don't want everyone to know about my personal life."

"Good point. But you're still as sexy as ever." James said, in the low sexy drawl.

"Oh James. Not right now! You said you wanted my first time to be special."

"Good point." James said, kissing Lily quickly and walking out of the girls change rooms. Jen walked in a second later.

"You! And _my_ brother. This is _so_ unusual!"

"I know." Lily said dreamily.

"Your thinking about him aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm psychic."

"No your not!" Lily said, laughing.

"Yes I am!"

"Yeah, sure."

"It's true!" Jen said.

"I believe you."

"I'm sure you do."

"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"The train is going to arrive soon. I decided to come get you."

"Oh, thanks."

"I guess we better be going now?"

"I guess we better." Lily said, picking her stuff up and walking back to the compartment with Jen.

"Hey Lily." Remus said with a knowing look.

"Hey Remus."

"Did you and James have a nice walk?" Remus said, pretending innocence. James looked down at the floor. Sirius sniggered.

"Yes in fact, I did." Lily said, giving James a little smile. Sirius sniggered again.

"Going all the way next time Lils?" Sirius asked.

"What!" Lily said and put her stuff in her trunk.

"Just don't forget to use protection." Sirius said, half seriously. James flushed. Lily just looked Sirius in the eye.

"Since when have you cared Siri?" Lily asked as the train started slowing down. Sirius flushed as James sniggered. "I thought so."

"Bendel, Rhian" Called Professor McGonagall. Rhian sat down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. A few minutes later the hat roared "_Ravenclaw!_"

"This is one of the most boring sortings I've ever been to." James whined to Remus and Sirius.

"That's only because Lily is right there and she's yours and you can't touch her." Sirius whispered grinning.

"That might be it." James said, looking at Lily. God he liked her. Her long auburn hair, her sparkling Emerald eyes, her flawless ivory skin. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. But this time she was his, at least, for the time being.

"Blackwell, Jeremy"

"I really miss her Padfoot." James said, staring at her, laughing at something Jen had said, which was most likely about food. Lily looked at him then, and smiled before turning back to Jen. James sighed.

"Mate." Sirius said. "All I can say is, don't ditch us for her."

"Thanks Padfoot, best advice I've had all day."

"_Yes_! I gave James the best advice!" Sirius exclaimed, rather loudly and some second years looked at him funny. Some Fourth years leaned closer, realizing that this could be some serious goss.

"Yeah, on my own girlfriend." James said, laughing. Some student's eyebrows rose at James's mention of a girlfriend, wondering who it was. "I miss her."

"But she's sitting right over there!" Remus said, and some of the students looked around at the people at the table.

"I know!" He said, staring at her again. God she was so perfect!

**Author's Note**

Okkkkkkkk, so I do realize that this Chapter is really long. It was a lot longer but I made it a lot shorter and moved the rest of it into the next Chapter. I **really** want to know what you thought of this Chapter, and if you want more of well, _you know what_. I really like this Chapter. Does anyone have any ideas for the next few Chapters! I'm a bit stuck. :D If you really want something put in, please tell me, or obviously, I won't know.

Potterfan23 – Awwww. Thankyou. As you may have realized, they kind of get together this Chapter, so there you go. Hehe.

Fairyprincess21 – Hehehe, I can't wait for you all to read about the prank in the next Chapter…

riduculouslyriddikulus – Mmmmmmm, don't worry, this story will be at least 10 Chapters long. (That's very long for me)

987654321 – Why thankyou, you're my favourite person of the week:D I'm quite a hyper person as well, I used to be really really strange when I was little. But hey, who wasn't?

riseofafallenangel – Florean Fortescue is the guy who owns the ice-cream shop in Diagon Alley. He's really nice to Harry after Harry runs away from the Dursley's, and thankyou for the review!

Aznangel4eva – Thanks! Well I updated for you:D YAY!

Kelsey and James Dean – There is a reason for James to be "stupid and needy" which will be obvious after a few Chapters. Number 1 – James is never "stupid", he just acts it. Number 2 - James is "needy" because he's finally got Lily, he's happy. Don't worry; he's not going to stay that way, just in that Chapter and this one. I hope that answers your question.

Also a big _big_ thankyou (and a bowl of cookies and cream ice-cream) to EboniteEvans, purtyinpink71121 (I got the 55 reviews!), Hyper, Sunshine Lollipop & Rainbows, Superia, June Baby, Ooooohhh, and Gamma (For all your reviews)

I think I'll ask for… 75 reviews this Chapter before I put up the next, see if we can beat the amount that this story used to have. Until the next Chapter, bye everyone! Don't forget to REVIEW! Love,

Saz


End file.
